Disruptor
Overview The Disruptor is a ship with 3 active abilities designed to shred shields, forced retargeting and messing with the enemies' laser but has weak base stats to comensate for this. It's an annoyance that can take on just about any ship and shouldn't be underlooked while it has abilities available. You can also view the counters and more tips of this ship by viewing here. Obtaining * Payment. Synergy with Hermes drone designs As this ship was released during the Galactic Strife event, the Hermes drone design was also released with this ship. Each Hermes drone design equipped gives: * +2% HP * +0.5% DMG The full set offers +10% Cooldown Reduction to Ship Abilities, Hellstorm Launcher, Mines and Rockets. Advantages * Strong in teamfights. * Durable ship. * Can turn enemies against themself reliably. * Can be a great aid to allies in close fights. Disadvantages * Very slow compared to other ships. * Completely useless without it's active abilities. * Shield Disarray gives the shield back after a time period. * Absolutely useless vs durable shield ships, as it has a lack of damage. Abilities All the abilities are below. They can also be checked in the official description of this ship. Redirect Assigns a selected target for everyone that is currently targeting the Disruptor * New target can be another player or P.E.T. * Duration: 5 seconds * Cooldown: 40 seconds * If attacking the Disruptor, they will automatically start firing upon the ally selected with this ability. * The ship targetted with this ability will have lasers disabled for 4 seconds. * They will be given true sight over them, meaning you will see their location through any cloaking. Shield Disarray Enemy's shield is reduced by 50% for a few seconds * Duration: 5 seconds * Cooldown: 120 seconds * After the downtime, the shield comes back at the same value it had before the skill was casted. * If the player increases his shield during the ability, the additional shield will be added on the original shield after 5 seconds are over, capped at maximum shield of player. DDoL (Distributed Denial of Lasers) Disrupts the enemy's lasers' cooldown randomly between 3 to 5 seconds * New target can be another player or P.E.T. * Duration: 10 seconds * Cooldown: 60 seconds * This ability causes lasers to become unstable, but it is very reliant on luck as to how effective it is. Changelog * Shield Disarray from 100% shield to 50%. Designs Neikos Disruptor * Available as a reward for the Top 3 players from the Reputation Ranking. Arios Disruptor * Available as a reward for the Top 3 players from the Reputation Per Kill Ranking. More information based on the reputation ranking and the reputation per kill ranking here. Trivia * This ship is only available for purchase. * This ship was released with the first '''Galactic Strife '''event but has not been part of any since the first. * The ship is weaker than the default Goliath, excluding abilities, because of the 1 Laser and 1 Generator difference. It also has 100 more cargo bay than the default Goliath. Category:Event